Absa
Absa represents the element lightning. She is one of the hardest characters to learn due to her unique playstyle based around her cloud control and her up special's tricky movement. These are difficult to master but provide lots of options. Attributes Strengths: * She can easily edgeguard opponents with her aerials, disjointed Forward Strong, and her exploding clouds. * Absa can track opponents with the Forward Special cloud and then use them as remote mines with Neutral Special. The cloud can set up scary "ping-pong" combos between it and Absa. Learning to parry the most predictable ones is essential, however Absa can also intentionally miss you with her cloud to bait a parry. * Up Special mastery grants swift movement, providing good rushdown, evasion, and recovery capabilities. Additionally, hitting the ground with the first dash of the Up Special will act as if Absa touched the ground, resetting her movement options, even if she opts to use the second dash to go back into the air. * The charged Neutral Special thunderbolt is good at getting sneaky kills. It can be parried on reaction but it is hard for opponents to be aware of it at all times, especially after a combo. * Forward Tilt sends a beam of electricity across the field, hitting opponents no matter how far away they are. * Sweetspotted aerials near the edges of the stage score early kills. * Neutral Special can be used like a third jump if there is no cloud currently on the field. Weaknesses: * Parrying the cloud stuns Absa for a duration proportionate to the distance between her and you : you'll always have the time to run up to her and attack her for free, even if you are very far from her. * Absa's Forward, Back, and Down Airs have short durations and small hitboxes, and can get beaten out by many other, longer-lasting and larger-hitbox attacks. * Forward Tilt's second hit is considered a projectile and can be reflected by a parry, or distrupted by anything else that affects projectiles. * Not good in close quarters, her Jab is quick but lacks range, her Forward Tilt has high end lag and her aerials startups are a bit slow. * Projectiles are great at disrupting Absa's Up Special as they always hit her first in that form. * Up Special rushdown attempts can be crouch-canceled and countered with a quick attack of your own. Additionally, Up Special has more lag if whiffed. * Her projectiles reach very far but can easily be played around and do little damage on their own. * Ori's Down Special can send Absa's cloud back at her, completely nullifying any function from Absa. Techniques: * Double Jump Cancel : During a double jump, if you input an attack and still hold the jump button, you will continue the jump as usual. However, if you don't hold the jump button as your attack starts, you will cancel your upward aerial momentum. This can be used to more or less reduce the height of your double jump depending on your timing. Examples of uses : fit in extra aerials attacks while still auto-cancelling them, aim an aerial more precisely, hit grounded opponents with low hurtboxes (Orcane, Maypul, Etalus) with a sweetspot. * By starting or landing on the ground during the last dash of Up Special, Absa avoids being put in the helpless state. This is essential for Absa's neutral game movement and combos. * Use Neutral Special like a third jump to avoid attacks and recover. This is useful after a walljump * Absa's cloud doesn't disappear when she dies, so you can try to punish opponents with it after respawning * After using Neutral Special, Absa can position herself to sweetspot the cloud with any aerial before touching the ground. This is especially important with Down Aerial for edgeguarding Gameplay In-Game Info: "Absa can use her Forward Special or her Neutral Special to create a cloud that lingers in the air. Absa can tap her Neutral Special to pop a cloud. She can hold her Neutral Special to create a Lightning Bolt. Absa can use her Down Special to create an Electric Chain on herself or her cloud that explodes after time." Elemental Powers: * CLOUD CONTROL - Absa can place a cloud using her Neutral or Forward Special. This cloud hangs in the air until Absa bursts it by tapping her Neutral Special and knocking enemies away. * THUNDER BOLT - Absa can charge her Neutral Special to create a powerful lightning blast that connects her to her cloud. All opponents caught between the two will be knocked away at high speeds. * CONDENSED STORM - Absa focuses the power of a lightning bolt to the tip of her hoof. If she can line up one of her aerial kicks perfectly, she unleashes great power. Moveset Costumes Absa 1.PNG Absa 2.PNG Absa 3.PNG Absa 4.PNG Absa 5.PNG Absa 6.PNG Special Costumes Absa Summer.PNG|Summer 2017 Costume Twitch Absa.PNG|Twitch Promo Costume Absa Abyss.PNG|Abyss Level 10 Costume Absa Early Access.PNG|Early Access Promo Costume Background Story Absa is a famed engineer and secret martialist of the Elders of the Air Alliance, who live high above the cloudline in the Archai Mountains. Before the Air Armada, winged citizens of the Alliance would fly between the high trees of the Aetherian Forest and the mountaintops of Archai. The Elders of Air dispensed wisdom and law from the Archaian mountaintops, and Air society flourished under a peaceful neutrality. However, after the Fire Kingdom burnt down the Aetherian Forrest, the winged citizens began to question the peaceful policies of the mountain-dwelling Elders. A rift formed between the Air citizens who could fly and those who could not. Soon the winged Air-dwellers built the Air Armada and declared war on the Fire Nation… leaving the Air Alliance in tatters. Absa was only a young girl when half of the Air Alliance left with the Armada. However, young Absa, math prodigy and wunderkind inventor, perceived the vulnerability of her mountaintop civilization. She studied the world of Aether and developed a defense to protect the mountains from war. She mastered weather patterns and harnessed the power of lightning to create a permanent electrical storm at the base of the Archai Mountains. This storm barricade has hidden the mountains so well that the Air Elders consider themselves impervious to the turmoil of Aether. Yet, Absa, the inventor of the storms herself, fears that the barricades may prove insufficient. Despite the laws of the Elders, Absa secretly developed her storm techniques for offensive use. In martial arts societies hidden in the caves of the Archai mountains, Absa honed skills that she hoped to never need. Trivia * Side special official name is "Cloud Control", neutral special is "Thunder Bolt". * Absa is the seventh character to be announced. She represents the element of storms and is a mountain goat. * In a recent tweet, Dan Fornace stated that Absa's name comes from one of his friend's online names, "Absolution75." Category:Characters